


小宠是怎样上位的🤭1⃣️3⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本YY来自Lofter流星划过云烟点梗😋假设在他们相遇时，Tony不知道Peter就是Spider-Man⋯





	小宠是怎样上位的🤭1⃣️3⃣️

  “Fri⋯Fri！Friday！”Peter坐在病床上，扯着嗓子喊，“我知道你一直都在，你是不要我了吗？跟你那亲爱的boss一样？快回答我！”  
  “好吧，Peter，刚刚你表现得真不绅士。你想知道什么？”  
  “Mr.Stark这两天⋯有没有好好休息？”  
  “为什么你不自己问boss？”  
  “他在生气啊！”男孩苦恼地皱起眉头。  
   “不回信息不代表他没看，不来看你不代表不关心。”  
  “你是让我继续发信息吗？”仍然肿着的眼睛已经能睁开一条缝了，另一只眼睛笑眯。  
  “我什么都没有说。”  
  “Fri，我这次是真的要离开了⋯”泪花在眼眶打转，“你能每天帮我提醒他吃饭睡觉吗？”  
  “我尽量。”他又不听我的。  
  “谢谢你，Fri。”  
     
  一个周的时间，Peter离开了男人的大厦。他的信息每天准时到，Friday则会忠实读取。  
 “ Boss，一条语音来自Peter Parker：  
  致my darling，my world，你在时一切是你，你不在时你是一切。我永远深爱你所有的一切！”  
 “ Boss，一条语音来自Peter Parker：  
  夜深了，我还在努力做题，我不敢睡。我怕闭上眼睛，你就占据了我的整个脑海⋯”  
 “ Boss，一条语音来自Peter Parker：  
  我再怎么欺骗自己，也掩饰不了我好想你⋯好想用时间宝石穿越到三个月后。Man，I love you so much，please marry me ，please～”  
  “X！他不好好学习，整天都在想些什么！”男人头也没抬地工作着。  
  “Boss，不喜欢听请别把嘴角翘那么高。”  
  “Friday，你学坏了。”  
  “Mr.Stark，我肚子好饿！”Peter的声音响起。  
  “⋯⋯”男人愣了一会儿，放下手边的工作，默默去吃饭。  
  “Boss，到您的休息时间了。”  
  犹豫了一下，男人还是放下手头的事情去洗漱上床。因为躺在床上，会有那孩子的陪伴。  
  “晚安，Mr.Stark⋯My⋯darling。”  
  不够！一句话就想打发他？他要更多！  
  “Fri，多帮我播一遍。”  
    “晚安，Mr.Stark⋯My⋯darling。”  
   “再一遍。”  
  “晚安，Mr.Stark⋯My⋯darling。”  
   “还要。”  
   “⋯⋯”  
      “May，我有件事想跟你说。”  
    “我要跟Mr.Stark求婚。”  
    “老天！你还未成年呢！怎么会有这种想法？”  
   “爆炸那会，我想如果我死了，就再也没人陪伴他保护他了。May，你明白我的心情吧？他外表多骄傲难驯内心就有多善良柔软，没有我他只会缩回壳里继续伪装。我不要他过那种日子，我要娶他。”  
  “Ben叔叔的事我很遗憾，这件事我不想再留下任何痛苦回忆了。”  
   “即使他是举世公认的花花公子吗？”  
  “他只是一直没有找到能带他回家的人。你知道的，从看见他的第一眼起，我已经没有其他选择了。”  
  “ 这条路并不好走。你确定他会同意吗？”  
  “不管他愿不愿意，我想他知道一一我永远都会在他身边。”  
   男人在黑暗中闭着眼睛笑了。  
   “Fri，他怎么样了？”  
  “还不错。因为受伤，美女们都争着对他好。”  
   男人脸瞬间拉得老长。他清楚地记得那天被长腿小姑娘们夹在中间的开心的那张小脸，他甚至都没有发现他在。  
  他活了快半辈子，居然栽在了个小孩子手里。现在还学会了争风吃醋什么的。  
  算了，反正以后都会加倍讨回来。他的小东西心里就只有他一个。现在要做的就是规律作息保持好状态，不要到时候让人乱认他们为父子。  
   只有不到三个月了，要做的事情还真多啊！

  Peter自从被男人要求以MIT为目标后，因为战衣毁损伤口未愈，暂时告别了好邻居的工作，好在媒体之前大幅报道了他的消息，民众多数都报以感激和祝福，基本没人谩骂。  
   他现在的任务就是带伤补习。每天做大量习题，以期他预想的最后一次SAT(5月5日)能够取得好成绩。不做题时还有论文要写，然后就准备面试材料，加强自己的心理素质和演讲水平。Ap、平日表现、社会活动、获得荣誉及推荐都已经没问题，剩余几项他不能让男人失望。  
  至于奖学金申请⋯他完全没有权利担心，那人不会给他机会操心。如果他擅自决定，以那人的性格，怕不冷战就是拖上床去好好教训。  
   少年红了耳根。  
  为什么才刚刚两个周？这种数着日子盼见面的期待已经很久没有过了。  
  难道只有我一个人在煎熬吗？  
  我相信不是的。他看到我受伤那快哭出来的眼神⋯让我痛恨自己能力不足。考完试后我要好好提升实力才配站在他身边。  
  然后还有⋯5月最重要的一件事，他的生日。  
  掏出手机，他要把此刻心情告诉那个人。  
     
 “ Boss，一条语音来自Peter Parker：  
   你是我的。正面是，背后也是。原谅我暂时不能在你身边，但请相信，我会成为让你交负后背的可靠男人并献上一生忠诚。”  
  男人没有说话，耳朵不自然动了一下。  
  小屁孩子撩起人来越来越得心应手了！  
  风尘仆仆地回到家就接到这么热情的信息让男人有些吃不消。  
  说不让你来你就真不来，平时怎么不见你这么听话！  
  转眼想想还有半个多月的考试，男人打消了去找他的念头。  
  还是早点把好临居的战衣做好吧！男人活动了一下关节，走向实验室。  
   等他考完试再叫他出来放松一下吧！


End file.
